


The Harem

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [72]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hot Sex, Ice Bath Recommended, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Removal Recommended..., Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M believes in building close working relationships with her staff. (Skyfall AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> I somehow couldn't help myself... Be warned, one of my betas reckons this fic's so hot it'll kill you.

It was late and everyone had gone home, or so M and Bond had believed, which was why she hadn't bothered to engage the privacy protocol on her office before allowing Bond to distract her from the thoroughly infuriating day she'd had by tumbling her onto the sofa and fucking her there. She had her skirt hiked up to her waist, and her blouse and bra hung open as he sucked on one breast before he resumed pounding into her, and neither one of them was immediately aware of the intrusion of another person into the office.

Bill Tanner stopped just inside the door to M's office, completely arrested by the sight that greeted him. He'd had his suspicions about the relationship between his boss and 007: it was hard to miss the fact that sexual tension crackled between them whenever they were together, and he'd too often seen that Bond had grown aroused while she was raking him over the coals for some misdemeanour. But he hadn't had definite confirmation until now, and he was quite sure M wouldn't have been letting Bond fuck her on the office sofa if she'd realised her Chief of Staff hadn't yet gone home.

He felt his own arousal beginning to grow at the sight of Bond's tight arse, and M's moans were soft-voiced, yet so very alluring. He wasn't sure if Bond knew that he was bisexual, despite the fact that the two men had been friends for many years – they'd never discussed it. But M, he was certain, knew, although she'd never commented on the fact. He shifted as his cock stiffened, and M suddenly met his eyes. Tanner froze, then relaxed when he saw that she was smirking at him. Bond appeared to be oblivious still, and Tanner leaned back against the wall behind him, watching avidly while he stroked his hardening prick through the fabric of his trousers.

Knowing they had an audience was a bigger turn-on for M than she'd expected; she wasn't sure she'd have wanted just anyone to be watching as Bond drove her towards a second shattering climax, but she both liked and trusted Bill Tanner, and she'd suspected for several weeks that he'd worked out that her relationship with Bond was no longer strictly professional, but Bill had given her no indication that he planned to report her or Bond for their activities. 

James came with a brief cry of her name, then slumped down on top of her, his heart pounding, and his breathing as erratic as her own, and she kissed him tenderly, then observed, "We've got company."

He twitched as if she'd jabbed him, then lifted his head from her shoulder to look over at Bill, who was still leaning against the wall by the door. He was sporting an erection and had a dreamy expression in his eyes.

"I think he'd like to play with us," Bond observed, and she smirked up at him.

"I'm sure he would. Be a dear and engage the privacy protocols will you? Just in case Bill's not the only one who hasn't gone home yet."

Bond chuckled, then levered himself upright, and M took note of Bill's expression as he came back to himself with Bond's movement.

"Why don't you come and sit down, Bill?" she suggested, patting the sofa invitingly. 

He crossed to join her, moving awkwardly because he was so hard. He'd barely sat down beside her, where she remained sprawled on the sofa, her pussy lips glistening with the combination of her juices and Bond's spunk, when James sat down on his other side. Bill noticed that Bond's trousers were in a heap on the floor, with M's knickers atop them, but the agent had retained his shirt, although it hung unbuttoned from his muscular shoulders. 

In M's opinion, Bond was the epitome of an eminently fuckable man, and judging by Bill's expression, he wouldn't be inclined to argue with her assessment.

"It seems to me, Mr Bond, that Mr Tanner is far too over-dressed. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bond smirked, and M saw a shiver run through her Chief of Staff in response. "I do agree, ma'am."

Bond pulled Tanner up to his feet, then leaned in to kiss the younger man as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Bill groaned into Bond's mouth as the agent's fingernails raked down his chest, then he jumped in surprise when he felt M's hand on his swollen cock. She stroked him gently, curling her fingers over the head of his cock, then squeezing his balls when she reached them, and he was forced to pull away from Bond's hot kisses to warn her that he was going to come quickly if she continued.

"Well, waste not, want not," she observed. "Do you want to fuck me first, or do you want James to fuck you first?"

He shuddered as Bond tweaked his nipples. "Can – " He gulped. "Can we do both?"

M looked up at Bond, one eyebrow raised, and he turned Bill around to face her. "I think we might manage that, ma'am," he said, his breath hot on Bill's ear as he guided the younger man towards the sofa.

M settled back down again, her legs spread invitingly wide, and Bill groaned when Bond rolled a condom down his swollen cock, before applying one to his own prick. He leaned in and nipped at Bill's earlobe, then whispered. "I warn you now, she's going to be tight and hot and wet, but so delicious."

"Oh god." Bill positioned his body over M's, hardly daring to believe he was going to do this and with the two sexiest people in the office. Then he slowly and carefully slid his cock into M's pussy, and he found that Bond's description was exactly right: M's pussy was hot, wet, and tight, but the sensation of it sheathing his cock was delicious, and he had to force himself to hold off and not start slamming into her immediately. 

He felt Bond's fingers on his arse, the lube he was applying was cool and pleasant. Bill allowed himself to relax as Bond's fingers worked in and out of him, preparing him to take his cock, then he groaned as he felt the head of the agent's prick press against his arse.

M reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him hungrily as Bond withdrew, then thrust forward again. The momentum of his movement pushed Bill deeper inside M, and she bit at his lower lip with a soft moan – the sound and sensation together sent a stronger spike of arousal straight to his groin, and he began to thrust. Bond gripped his hips and matched him stroke for stroke, and Bill reckoned that he probably wasn't going to last more than five minutes before his climax hit him. 

He reached down and his fingers found M's clit, and he began to vigorously stroke the little bundle of flesh and nerves, determined to make M come with him, or as close to simultaneously as possible.

"That's it Bill, fuck her. Fuck her hard and deep. You know you want to," urged Bond in a low voice. "Give her everything you've got. She loves a good hard fucking, don't you M?"

M's response was an incoherent groan as her climax hit her: Bill could feel her pussy muscles tightening around his cock and he groaned himself, both at the sensation and the look in her eyes as she came. Then he felt his balls tightening and he was coming himself, his cock spasming inside her throbbing pussy, and he'd barely finished before Bond was climaxing too, and Bill struggled not to collapse on top of his diminutive boss.

"Fuck," he gasped, overwhelmed.

M chuckled, then kissed him gently on the mouth. "You sound just like James," she told him. 

"Well, fucking you is a pretty intense experience," Bond said, and Bill felt the agent withdrawing his cock, then he shifted away from his position kneeling behind the Chief of Staff.

"I can't disagree with that," Bill observed as he lifted himself up to kneel between his boss' spread legs. She looked deliciously wanton as she lay sprawled half naked on the sofa, and he found himself hoping that this wouldn't be a one-off fuck. 

007-007-007

Bill Tanner became a regular fuck buddy to M and Bond, although he never had sex with either one of them alone – he was always the third in their threesome nights, and that suited him very well. Much as he lusted over both of them, he had no intention of trying to split them up, and besides, fucking both of them was far too much fun for him to want to try.

Usually they met at M's flat, although he'd once persuaded them to have dinner at his, and then they'd ruthlessly fucked him almost senseless by way of thanks. In fact, he'd been a bit sore the next morning as M had brought along a strap-on dildo and had fucked him before Bond did, and she'd slightly misjudged the amount of force she needed. She'd learned from that mistake, however, and now she regularly fucked both men in that manner, while whichever of the men she was fucking got their cock sucked by the other.

No one else, so far as they were aware, knew of their illicit relationship, and M, in particular, seemed to get a great kick out of their shared secret: Bill sensed that she enjoyed spiting the Old Boy Network in such spectacular fashion, and he didn't entirely blame her since he knew that even after so many years as M, they still resented a woman being in charge of the British Secret Intelligence Service.

Bill was accompanying M back to the office following an afternoon session with the JIC. They'd met the new chairman, one Gareth Mallory, whom Bill would be the first to admit, appealed to him sexually. He reminded Bill quite a bit of James, and James Bond was definitely Bill's type.

"What do you think of the new chairman?" M asked as he followed her into her office and she settled at her desk.

"He seemed personable," Bill said, wondering how M felt about the other man: her tone had been neutral, so he couldn't be sure. "And very intelligent. His record's good."

She nodded. "Anything else?" There was a wicked gleam in her blue eyes, which Bill had come to associate with mischief, and he raised his eyebrows at her. She smirked, and he felt a familiar stirring of desire and a stiffening of his cock.

"Come on, Bill, don't be shy," she said, and he knew she was asking if he fancied Gareth Mallory – she only ever used his first name in one situation.

He cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't blushing, then admitted, "I wouldn't mind a fuck with him."

She grinned. "That makes two of us."

He tried not to gape at her. He hadn't expected her to be so frank, despite the sexual relationship they had, and he had to take a moment to get his head around the idea. "What about James?" he asked.

She chuckled throatily, and Bill felt his cock hardening in response. "Oh, I'm quite sure James would be of our way of thinking." She glanced at her watch. "He'll be here in about half an hour, so we'll ask him if he'd like to try a foursome."

"But – isn't that, well, rather risky?" he asked anxiously. "I mean, Mr Mallory's head of the Joint Intelligence Committee, so inviting him to join us is hardly keeping it within the family."

M smiled again, the wicked gleam even more pronounced. "Don't worry about it, Bill. I'll be very careful about how I word my invitation."

"Yes ma'am."

007-007-007

A week later, three men gathered at M's flat for dinner: M had invited Gareth Mallory to have dinner with herself, her Chief of Staff, and her best Double-0 agent, explaining to the JIC Chairman that she thought an informal dinner would be pleasanter than any official meeting. She confided to Bond and Tanner that he'd seemed very eager to meet her "best men", and as soon as he'd agreed, she had begun planning how they were going to seduce him.

On that night M opened the door to her flat and immediately three cocks sprang to attention: she wore a backless black dress with a plunging neckline that showed off her magnificent cleavage to full effect. It was also very short, barely skimming her thighs, and Bond was sure that if she bent over she'd flash her knickers at them. He had to swallow down a moan at that thought, and force himself not to shove her up against the wall and fuck her. He glanced sideways at Bill and Mallory, and saw that Bill seemed to thinking much the same thing, while Mallory's eyes were practically out on stalks at he stared at their diminutive hostess.

As Bill hung up his coat, Bond glanced at Mallory again and saw that the front of his trousers had filled out very nicely, and he felt a strong surge of lust sweep through him; while he was looking forward to fucking M tonight, he was also eager to have sex with Mallory.

"Come through, all of you," M said, leading the way into the flat, her hips swaying provocatively.

Mallory audibly swallowed before moving off after her, and Bond shared a wicked grin with Bill. 

"She's got him," he said quietly in the younger man's ear.

"Yes," breathed Bill, and Bond leaned further in and kissed the younger man. He knew that he was only going to wind up both of them even further when they were already aroused, but he couldn't help himself. 

They followed behind M and Mallory into the dining room and settled themselves around the table. Afterwards not one of the three men would have been able to tell anyone what they'd eaten for dinner that night – M was the sole focus of their attention as she wined and dined them. Watching her seduce Mallory, Bond realised what a devastating field agent she must have been in her Double-0 days: she was simply irresistible, and it seemed pointless to even try to resist her. She had all three men absolutely gagging to get her clothes off and get their cocks inside her, and she knew it and relished every moment.

Finally they moved into the sitting room and M settled on the sofa with Mallory beside her, and Bill and Bond in the armchairs facing them. Bond thought Mallory looked ready to cream his pants, assuming he was wearing any under those suit trousers, and Bond hoped the other man wasn't going to disgrace himself when M hadn't even touched him yet.

Bond watched as M leaned in to press her chest against Mallory's arm as she whispered in his ear; her right hand snaked down to cup his cock through his trousers, then she unfastened them and eased his prick free. Bond heard Bill's soft moan at the sight of M's small hand wrapping around Mallory's cock, and felt his own cock twitch in response. A moment afterwards she rolled a condom down his shaft, then shifted her body to straddle Mallory, and both Bond and Bill groaned as she lowered herself onto the other man's cock. Her dress had ridden up, revealing her bare arse and Bond realised that she hadn't put on any knickers tonight; that thought was too much and he fumbled his own trousers open to free his straining erection. 

She must, he thought as he began to stroke his cock, have lubed herself up beforehand, and the thought of her lube-slicked fingers sliding into her pussy, as he'd seen her do often enough, nearly drove him over the edge. He kept his eyes on M who was beginning to ride Mallory's cock, and was startled when a warm mouth enclosed the head of his own prick as Bill began to fellate him.

007-007-007

Gareth Mallory had heard various stories about Olivia Mansfield since becoming Chairman of the Joint Intelligence Committee, but not one person had told him how fantastically sexy she was, and he wondered how many other people knew. When she pressed her breasts against his arm and cupped his cock he very nearly came on the spot, then she straddled his lap and sank down onto his swollen prick, causing him to swear softly, which elicited from her the filthiest chuckle he'd ever heard. 

"Fuck, M," he gasped as she tightened her pussy muscles around his cock. "If you carry on like that I'm not going to last five minutes."

She smirked at him. "Well, that would be a shame," she observed. "Although I do have two other men available if I wear you out too quickly."

Mallory glanced over her shoulder to see M's Chief of Staff going down on James Bond's cock, and muttered, "Depends how fast Bond recovers."

She glanced over her shoulder at the other two and scowled. "James, Bill!" The pair jumped and gave her guilty looks as Bill released Bond's cock. "Just wait your turn," she said sternly.

Mallory moaned softly at the tone of her voice, and felt his cock twitch inside her. When she turned back to him, he clasped the back of her head with one hand and kissed her hungrily, then began to thrust. She swiftly began to ride him, and he reached up to unzip the front of her dress, wanting to get his hands on her magnificent tits. They spilled free and he groaned as he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Christ, M," he muttered hoarsely. "You are going to be the death of me."

She chuckled again. "But what a way to go."

"Yes." Since she was clearly more than happy to ride him, he clasped her tits, squeezing and fondling them, flicking his thumbs over her stiffening nipples, before lifting one to his mouth to suck on it. She cried out and he felt her come as her muscles gripped his cock tightly, and then he was coming himself. By his reckoning he'd lasted just six minutes, but at least she'd climaxed first, then taken him with her. 

007-007-007

M lifted herself from Mallory's lap and looked over at Bill and James; her two subordinates were sitting watching her eagerly, both sporting impressive erections, and she smirked at them. They looked like men desperate to fuck, and it amused her to have them at her beck and call.

"Bedroom," she said. "We might as well be comfortable."

She'd barely got the words out before both men were on their feet, and she gasped in surprise as Bond scooped her up from the sofa.

"James!" Her protest was half-hearted at best, particularly since she was laughing breathlessly.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked softly. "Fucking our Chairman?"

"I did," she told him. "Even if he did come rather quickly. Not his fault though."

"Not when you'd been teasing him so much," Bond agreed. He lowered her down into the middle of the bed, then straightened up and stripped. He set a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms down on top of the bedside table, then removed her shoes and dress.

"Stockings?" she suggested.

He shook his head. "I want to fuck you while you're wearing them still," he said.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She glanced over at Bill and Mallory, and smiled up at them. "Make yourselves comfortable, gentlemen."

Bill smiled back, but Mallory looked somewhat dazed, and she wasn't sure if it was the result of their sex, or the speed with which events had begun to move. Bond had rolled on a condom while she was speaking and he now climbed onto the bed to lie beside her, one large hand cupping her right breast. He leaned in to kiss her as he fondled her breast and she was impressed that he was willing to spend time on foreplay when she knew he must aching to fuck her.

She moaned softly as Bond's mouth moved from her mouth to her collarbones, then down to her breasts, where he sucked and bit, then laved his tongue over her nipples. As his mouth moved further south she opened her eyes again and looked over to see that Mallory had sat down and Bill was kneeling at his feet, sucking on the other man's cock, and she moaned softly, then more loudly as Bond's mouth reached her pussy. She clutched at his head, pressing his mouth more firmly against her sex as she watched Bill beginning to deep throat Mallory.

Bond drove her over the edge into a second orgasm, and she came with a shudder and a cry; her pussy was still spasming as Bond eased his cock inside, and she groaned as he bottomed out with a satisfied grunt. 

"You are so beautiful," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her gently. "So sexy when you come. Did you get yourself off when you lubed up, before we arrived?"

"Yes!" she gasped as he began to thrust.

"Who were you picturing?"

"All three of you," she answered truthfully. "One after the other. Filling me with your come until I was leaking everywhere."

He groaned at her words, as she'd expected him to. "You're such a bad girl," he said, his voice low.

"And you're a bad boy," she retorted, and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. He chuckled, then kissed her, biting on her bottom lip, before he began to fuck her in earnest.

007-007-007

Bill could feel his cock leaking as he stroked Gareth Mallory's cock until it began to stiffen again, and as he lowered his mouth into the other man's lap he hoped he'd have his turn to fuck M soon. He was fairly sure that if he fucked Gareth, or let himself be fucked by him, that M would be cross, but he was getting desperate to come.

He felt the older man's hand on the back of his head, his fingers stroking through Bill's hair as his head bobbed up and down, fellating him with well practised moves. Eventually, however, he pulled away, suspecting that if he got the older man off, M might well refuse to let him fuck her: she could be a bit possessive when it came to their sexual relationship, and he had no desire to be left hanging.

Gareth pulled him up from the floor, then kissed him, and Bill moaned softly as the older man's tongue swept through his mouth. It took a great effort of will not to respond with more than kisses as he was achingly hard now, and when Gareth pulled back to allow them to get their breath he glanced over at the bed, watching attentively as James drove M towards another orgasm.

007-007-007

M came with a loud cry, then sank back onto the pillows, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath; she was so aroused tonight that every orgasm seemed to be more intense than the last. Bond kissed her gently, then rolled off her, and she caught Bill and Gareth's eyes across the room. They were both hard, their cocks leaking pre-cum, and she licked her lips at the sight.

She beckoned to Gareth, and he came forward eagerly. "I want you to get James ready again," she told him, "and when he's hard, I want to have all three of you at once." She glanced from face to face, and saw all three of them look shocked, then awed at her declaration.

James rolled onto his side and asked, "You want all three of us to fuck you at once?"

She bit her lip, then nodded. "Bill in my pussy, you in my arse, and Gareth in my mouth," she told them.

Gareth swore, and Bill looked as if he might faint, but James was grinning like the Cheshire Cat at the prospect. She had had Bill and James fuck her simultaneously before, and they had all three enjoyed the experience; James, in particular, loved to fuck her arse, and even when it was just the two of them, he'd often take her that way, while fucking her pussy with a vibrator.

Mallory moved around the bed and peeled the used condom from Bond's cock wondering, as he did so, how he hadn't spontaneously come when M had told them what she wanted from them. He stretched out on the bed alongside Bond, reflecting that it was fortunate M's bed was so big, then leaned in to kiss 007 while beginning to stroke the other man's flaccid cock back into a state of readiness. He hoped to get the chance to fuck Bond later, but for now he was quite happy at the prospect of the three of them fucking M simultaneously.

"Help me up, Bill," M said, and her Chief of Staff hurried to assist her. Once she was on her feet, she got him to lie alongside Bond, then she rolled a condom down his swollen shaft, before straddling his thighs. She leaned forward over him, kissing him, and he began fondling her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth. 

After a while she felt James clasp her hips, then he was sliding a lube-slicked finger into her arse, and she gasped, then reached down to guide Bill's cock into her pussy. "Don't you dare come yet," she told him sternly as she sank down onto him, and he muttered, "No ma'am." 

She felt James' finger withdraw, then the head of his prick bumped against her arse before he began to ease it inside her. She groaned with pleasure as he filled her, then glanced at Gareth, who moved closer, and offered her his cock. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head, then swirled her tongue around it, and it was Gareth's turn to moan.

"That is so fucking hot," he whispered, and she smirked up at him, then hummed softly, eliciting a sharp "Fuck!" from the JIC chairman.

James began to thrust, and Bill followed suit, the pair of them alternating thrusting and withdrawing their cocks as she concentrated on sucking Gareth's cock deeper into her throat. She could feel another orgasm building throughout her body, and tried to remember how many she had already had this evening. Having three men taking it in turns to fuck her was definitely fulfilling, she decided, and she hoped that Gareth would be willing to do this again on a regular basis. She was quite sure it would foster a good working relationship between them if he, like Bill, became one of her regular fuck buddies.

Her thoughts became less coherent as her orgasm wound tighter through her body; her pussy was throbbing, and her nipples stiff and aching as the three men changed the rhythm of their thrusts so that they were thrusting and withdrawing all at the same time. M came with a loud, inarticulate cry, then three cocks were pulsing simultaneously as the three men climaxed together, and another orgasm hit her almost as hard as the first. 

Gareth withdrew first, and she moaned as she felt Bill's cock slip out of her pussy, then James wrapped his arms around her as he withdrew his cock as well.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I am well and truly fucked," she told them, and they laughed in appreciation.

"Mind if I have a shower, M?" Bill asked as he shifted off the bed.

"Be my guest," she told him, and he nodded. Gareth followed him, then James lowered her to the bed and rolled her onto her back, cuddling up alongside her.

"You really are a bad girl," he told her. "I rather love you for that."

She smirked at him, then shifted to rest her head on his chest and drape one leg over his legs. "Well you're a bad boy," she told him, "so I'm in good company."

"Mmm. You do realise, don't you, that Mallory will do absolutely anything for you now?"

Her smirk widened into a grin. "I know. Aren't I the lucky one?"

James chuckled. "Very lucky," he agreed. "And I think we're all lucky that you let us fuck you."

"Mmm." M could feel sleep stealing over her, and she struggled to stay awake, but she was too shagged out to manage it.

When Gareth and Bill returned from their joint shower, it was to find M sound asleep, and James gave them both a nod. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bill whispered, and James agreed.

"Tell M that I'll speak to her tomorrow," Gareth asked in a low voice, and James promised he would.

The two men went to find their clothes, and James grabbed the duvet to pull it up over himself and M. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn't got to fuck Gareth tonight, but he had an idea that the opportunity to do so wouldn't be too long presenting itself. In the meantime, he would catch up on some sleep, and look forward to fucking M again in the morning, or sooner if she woke up before tomorrow.

As he drifted into sleep he could have sworn he heard her murmuring his name, but he wasn't awake enough to be sure.


End file.
